


To Keep It All In Place

by LluminateCrystal



Category: Monster High
Genre: Accidental Plot, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I might change the title, It’s all over the place I’m sorry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluminateCrystal/pseuds/LluminateCrystal
Summary: (To Be Edited)It seems that the monsters would only be going through high school drama at Monster High, but with a new semester starting, things only begin to get stranger.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	To Keep It All In Place

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Monster High reawakening recently. When I was young, I used to watch fanmade doll stories where the characters went on these crazy adventures with an overarching plot. Some of them were over 100 episodes long. And little me thought to herself: I want to do that! I created this really long story that was episodic and had these elements that I didn’t think most of the stories had. The only problem was that I didn’t have everything I needed, or the money to get it. I didn’t have enough dolls and I couldn’t make/buy the sets that would set the scene. And the fact that I wasn’t even 10 yet made it kind of ridiculous constantly asking my parents to basically give me their wallets. So eventually my story was forgotten, but recently I remembered Monster High and the want to make those doll videos. I still do, but now the dolls are becoming collectibles, so to buy a doll now just to open the box feels like an act of disrespect. So now I am writing the story on here and giving it the execution it deserves. I don’t know how it’ll go as I don’t have a straight direction for it, but I want people to enjoy what I partly conjured up in my child mind. It may not be the exact same as what I imagined all those years ago, but I hope it’ll be as good as what I wanted it to be. If you read all of this, thank you so much, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this child’s dream becoming a reality.

Gossip. That’s all that was going on that morning. Gossip. It had only been a new semester and one could say that not much has changed since then. Except two new students were walking through the school and acting like it was just another day.

The strangest part is that they were almost in no way the same, and they already seemed acquainted with each other. They walked next to each other with every step and every turn and even stayed with each other at their lockers, which were very far from each other to say the least.

The one that was catching the most eyes was a human; the second one at Monster High. She had jet black hair, fair skin, green eyes and was glued to her phone as if looking up would be the death of her. She was very casual; wearing a sweater, leggings and high tops. But due to her phone addiction, she links arms with her friend whenever they walked up the stairs. Her friend being a gorgon.

She was the one causing the most chatter. Blue snakes lazily hung from her scalp to make is seem as though her hair was down, tan-yellow scaled skin, and white, cat-eye sunglasses with frames so dark her eyes can’t be seen. She was wearing a purple vest over a cuffed shirt with a red bowtie, a black skirt and blue knee-high boots. It was hard to tell if she minded her friend’s phone addiction as her eyes couldn’t be see but she didn’t seem to complain and looked like a woman in charge. But the talk wasn’t for her outfit. It was the fact that there was now another gorgon at this school, to Deuce’s surprise.

Jackson’s arrival at MHS a while ago mellowed down the normie talk quite a bit. But the fact that there was a second gorgon at the school, who  _ isn’t  _ a part of the Gorgon family itself? Deuce had to see it to believe it. Which is why he was surprised when he saw the two walking down the stairs on his way to the locker room. They didn’t seem to notice is presence until he managed to say something despite his shock. “He-lo!” It sounded more like a cough than a greeting.

Despite this, the two stopped walking down the stairs. The gorgon turned her head in his direction and the normie looked up from her phone for a little bit, as if to study him. The gorgon smiled and the normie looked back at her phone and tapped her thumbs over it continuously. She was typing. “Hey, so you’re the other gorgon everyone is talking about!” said the gorgon. Her voice was very bright yet had a sense of calmness to it.

“I think they’re actually talking about you,” Deuce said, a little bit more at ease.

The gorgon laughed. “Well, I figured that there was another gorgon hanging out in this school. It’s great to finally meet you...” Her voice faded. He realized she wanted a name.

“Oh, Deuce. Deuce Gorgon.” Hewalked up the steps and held out his hand. The normie snickered and the gorgon elbowed her. She then took is hand and shook it gratefully.

“Vanessa Foresst. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Gorgon. Are you a direct relative, or expanded?” she asked. Deuce stared at her, taken aback. “Mr. Gorgon”. The only time he was called that was fearman year when he said something that was rather distasteful to Ms. Kindergrubber’s liking. He does not like the idea of that formality, no matter who was talking to him.

“Deuce is fine, Vanessa. And I’m Medusa’s son if that answers your question.” Vanessa nodded.

“Yes, it does. I’m just wondering because I’m not in direct relation with any gorgon, at least the known ones.” She turned to her friend for a minute then turned back to Deuce. “But it’s really cool that you’re related to Medusa! You have to introduce us sometime, Dad is a big fan!”

“Dad is a fan of all the monsters Ness.” the normie said, not looking up from her phone.

“Well, yeah. I’m just saying,” Vanessa said annoyingly, crossing her arms. Deuce noted how the normie didn’t say  _ your  _ dad. Something was off.

“Wait,” he chimed it, getting both girls to look at him, “are you two related?”

“Yup.” they said together, not missing a beat. The normie held out her hand.

“Aster Foresst. Nice to meet you.” She sounded like someone who had a tight schedule, but yet still very calm. Deuce shook her hand, slightly confused. She stared at his face then looked down and back up. When they released, she got back to typing.

“It’s a little complicated, but we are 100% biologically related. I just got the monster side of the family—“ Vanessa explained.

“And I got the more intelligent side.” Aster interrupted.

“Hey!” Vanessa whined. Deuce didn’t know if he should say anything. Then he remembered where he was going before this.

“I actually was on my way to casketball practice.” he said, his voice kind of fading. He didn’t want to come off as rude, but Vanessa only smiled.

“Go ahead. We were just on our way to our lockers anyway.” she allowed. Deuce walked down the steps and waved goodbye. Vanessa was the only one who waved back. When he was out of her sight, she elbowed Aster again. “If you keep looking at your phone, creatures will try less to talk to you.”

“How was his grip?” Aster asked. Vanessa shook her head.

“Confident yet soft.” she sighed. Aster typed on her phone then put it down. “You’re actually listening to me?”

“You made a good point. You don’t do that often.” she explained, pocketing it. “Might as we’ll break the ice. We’re going to be here a while.” With that, she linked arms with her sister and walked down the stairs.  


* * *

The news spread like a wildfire. Deuce brought it up to the casketball team and the word eventually got to Spectra, who posted the news on the Ghostly Gossip. Some monsters started asking for the truth and their answer was the same for all of them. A simple “Yup.” and explaining that their family is extended.

They were at Aster’s locker, ready to leave, when they get approached by a green girl and Jackson Jekyll. Everyone knew about Jackson and they didn’t need to ask to make sure, but Vanessa did anyway.

“Yeah, that’s me.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. They could tell he was nervous.

“I heard that Deuce already met you two, so I thought it’d be a good idea to introduce you to Jackson!” said the green girl brightly. The sisters stared at her, and she realized they don’t know who she is. “Oh, I’m Frankie.” 

Aster elbowed Vanessa this time. She took it. Aster wanted to pull out her phone at that moment, but didn’t want to make a bad first impression.

“We know how hard it is being the new students.” Frankie said.

“Oh, yeah. Especially if your a human in an all monster school.” Jackson added. The sisters nodded.

“That’s why we came over. To see how your fitting in!” Frankie beamed. Vanessa smiled.

“Well, besides being the talk of the school on only the first day, I think we’re fitting in just fine.” she said. The two raised an eyebrow at this. Their first days must have been rough.

“Well,” Frankie clapped her hands together, “I guess you’ve been making a lot of friends!” She seemed a little hurt. 

“Actually, we haven’t really made any friends. I mean we met Deuce but—“ she started when Jackson and Frankie’s faces lit up.

“We’ll be your friends!” they said unanimously. The sisters were confused but Vanessa smiled.

“Thanks. It means a lot,” Vanessa said, shaking Frankie’s hand. She didn’t know how true those words are, but Frankie was like a child getting a new toy.

“Don’t mention it!” Frankie beamed.

“Yeah, besides,” Jackson said, shaking hands with Aster, smiling at her, “we ‘normies’ have to stick together.” Aster’s eyes widened.

“Wait...you think....” She didn’t finish. She thought it better to keep it to herself. She then smiled. “Thank you.”

“Well, we better go.” said Frankie, releasing her hand. Jackson did the same. “We’ll see you around!” She walked off with Jackson and waved goodbye. Vanessa waved back, but Aster only stared at them confused as her smile faded.

“She did not smell like mint if you were wondering.” Vanessa said to her. Aster only shook her head.

“Do I look like a normie?” she asked looking at her. Vanessa nodded.

“I’d like to think that you’re just a very hungry one.” she said, pushing up her shades. Aster was still confused.

“Why would I be in this school then?” she asked her. Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, ask Jackson.”

“That’s so strange.” Aster said, then slowly regained her composure. She pulled out her phone and began typing again.

“You don’t seem to care that much.” Vanessa crosses her arms again.

“I’ll let them think what they want. Makes things easier for me.” Aster and Vanessa walked away from the locker and to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few quick things. First off, the first couple of chapters will be establishing the new characters for the most part since I’m trying to figure out the starting plot right now. Second, I can’t exactly decide when this takes place. Maybe near Freaky Fusion but not exactly? I haven’t decided if I want the fusions to be in here or not (because one of them has a relationship with a certain someone that I refuse to call canon). And finally, this may or may not be episodic. I honestly don’t know, because I’m jumping around with the writing right now. So I don’t know. But thank you for reading the beginning, I’ll be sure to update soon.


End file.
